thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucianus Arinsworth
Lucianus Arinsworth is a tribute made by that one guy . Please don't use him without his express permission (heh, I doubt anyone would anyways). He might be District partners with Sheol Argos, but maybe not. Tribute-y Stuff Name: '''Lucianus Arinsworth '''Gender: Male District: 1 Age: 18 Appearance: Lucianus always looks good (at least, that's what he thinks). His raven black hair is always carefully styled to the smallest detail, and his remaining golden eye always has a condescending glint to it. He has an eyepatch over his left eye to cover whatever secrets it holds (or lacks). His well-defined body is seemingly always clad in a fancy suit, complete with a bowtie and everything. Strengths: 'Lucianus's overconfidence may not be ''completely unfounded. He is stronger, smarter, and faster than the average person, so his attitude does have some evidence backing it up. Still, he's not nearly as superior as he makes himself out to be. '''Weaknesses: He has an extremely inflated ego, and believes himself to be the greatest life form in existence. Naturally, this causes him to be very overconfident... Personality: Lucianus is the best thing to happen to the universe...at least, that's what he believes about himself. Anyone who thinks otherwise should be punished for the mere thought of defying such a superior being. He's so full of himself that he practically exudes an aura of arrogance. A cocky smile and a condescending expression are very common facial features of Lucianus's. Still, for all his arrogance, some part of him deep down inside knows that he's not as amazing as he makes himself out to be. Backstory/History: Lucianus had a very generous upbringing. Life was full of nothing but the best for the Arinsworth family's heir, from the moment he was born to the moment he was reaped. The best food, the best clothing, the most luxurious bedsheets...Lucianus was spoiled and pampered from the very moment it was possible to do so. His sister was even raised for the pure purpose of being the perfect bodyguard for him. All the things his parents went out of their way to procure for him caused Lucianus to gain quite an inflated opinion of himself, an opinion only reinforced by his peers at school. Many of his fellow students sucked up to Lucianus in an attempt to garner his favor and, possibly, his generosity. Unfortunately for them, Lucianus was far more likely to have would-be "friends" disposed of by his sister than to give them anything. Having the ability to snuff out anyone he desired so easily with practically no punishment gave Lucianus both an even larger ego and the opinion that the lives of others have no importance whatsoever. This even reflected on his sister, whom he regularly belittled and humiliated simply because he could. Her lack of negative feelings towards Lucianus (due to her being raised to love him unconditionally) didn't exactly dissuade his notions about his fellow humans. Lucianus's parents were too busy and too rich to care about how Lucianus was developing, far more concerned with remaining high-class and maintaining as much money as possible. Despite how Lucianus was becoming an overconfident prick, there was someone in his life who held almost as much meaning as he did to himself: one of his maids, a lass by the name of Alisa. While the girl wanted nothing to do with Lucianus, she was contractually obligated to do whatever he desired. Showing an uncharacteristic amount of honor, Lucianus refrained from ordering Alisa to do anything she didn't want to, having her become his personal maid and make sandwiches exclusively for him rather than anything indecent. Even though Alisa spent large amounts of time with Lucianus on a daily basis, she remained as cold towards him as possible to prevent him from gaining any sort of hold on her heart. Every year from the year he turned 12 gave Lucianus a chance to show that he wasn't full of hot air. While he generally refrained from getting his own hands dirty, preferring to hand the duties of killing off to his sister, the urge to prove himself slowly grew within Lucianus. On the day of the Reapings after his 18th birthday had come and gone, Lucianus decided, on a whim, to volunteer for the Games and show the plebians surrounding him just how much better than them he actually was. Interview Angle: '''Lucianus will use each of the questions as an opportunity to explain how he is the most amazing living thing in existence. '''Bloodbath Strategy: Lucianus will use the bloodbath as a chance to demonstrate his superiority early by trying to kill as many non-Careers as possible. Games Strategy: Kill any who dare oppose him, be they ally or enemy. Simple as that. Signature Weapon(s): Lucianus has been extensively trained in the use of the rapier. He finds it a suffeciently majestic weapon for one such as himself. Token: '''A locket containing a picture of Alisa. '''Height: 6'0" Fears: Lucianus fears losing the life that he's grown accustomed to over the years. Alliance: '''Careers (it's unlikely that he'll get along with most of them, though) '''Reapings: Lucianus will volunteer, taking the Hunger Games as an opportunity to prove himself correct about his superiority. Inspiration: Lucianus is partly inspired by Gilgamesh. Category:SerpentKing999's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:18 year olds Category:SerpentKing999 Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath